


Kissing Blooper

by Frodo_lives



Category: Lucifer (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frodo_lives/pseuds/Frodo_lives
Summary: After Tom (Ellis) has a bit of fun during their scene Tom (Welling) is feeling a bit... like he needs to talk things over, maybe.
Relationships: Tom Ellis/Tom Welling
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Kissing Blooper

It seems easy to kiss someone. The first move can be a bit intimidating but after that it all just happens naturally.

Sometimes it can get complicated however, especially when you have to take into consideration things like lighting and angles and a flock of people around you, staring.

Which is exactly what I had to do on the set of _Lucifer_ , or any TV show for that matter.

And when it’s all set up like this - fake like this - at least to me it doesn’t really matter who I’m kissing. It’s all part of the job. Kissing Lauren was as awkward and easy as doing it with Tom.

Well, until there was of course this one take, where he’d decided to have a bit of fun.

We were shooting our fake marriage scene in the garden of the big white picket fence house and it was supposed to be funny anyway. He was supposed to kiss me and I was supposed to hate it, and it was this whole thing of Lucifer and Pierce being frenemies and blah, blah, blah. We’d rehearsed the scene a couple of times and then we were good to go.

So, he sighed his Lucifer sigh, grabbed my face and locked his lips with mine, much to Pierce’s surprise, which wasn’t all that hard to act. But that time he just didn’t let go. He kept his lips on mine and his hands on my cheeks. After a while (which was way longer than expected) - he didn’t just let me go but he quickly planted another kiss on me. I didn’t really know what to do so I just made light of it by flashing funny looks at the camera, to the amusement and wolf-whistling of the actors and extras around me.

But then he still wouldn’t let go. He deepened the kiss, he reached around my waist and pulled me in tightly - and then it was suddenly over.

He jumped away giggling, probably feeling like he’d just gotten away with the greatest trick in the universe and I played along - and after a few seconds both of us simply laughed. It was quite funny, I had to admit.

Which is why I didn’t understand the nagging feeling I had all day after that - it was a sort of unease, an anguish or something, but I couldn’t explain it. It wasn’t because I had kissed a man specifically, I didn’t mind that. And Tom is a great sport, so we just had a bit of fun and it shouldn’t be an issue.

And yet, that night, I still found myself at the steps of Tom’s trailer. It was dark and quiet and I had absolutely no reason to be there.

I knocked on the door anyway.

A slightly disheveled, visibly exhausted Tom opened the door. “Tom!”, he said as he saw me, his face lighting up in surprise but also subtle delight. He opened the door further and stepped aside, so I walked in.

He had one of Lucifer’s decanters on his tiny counter, along with some of the matching glasses. He was pouring himself a drink as I was closing the door. “More iced tea?”, I asked. “No”, he answered, not looking up. “I think I deserve the real thing every once in a while.” He looked up at me and took a sip. “Want one, too?” - “Why not”, I answered, though this was definitely not what I came here for.

What _did_ I come here for?

He handed me my drink and I sat down on his bed. He was leaning nonchalantly against the counter and sipping his drink. I was nipping at mine, too. Yikes, I’m really not a whiskey person.

I was about to break the silence when he sharply inhaled, too -- “You go first”, I said without hesitation. He sighed: “Is everything alright? You don’t usually seem to be up at this hour.” - “I might ask you the same, or is it normal for you to cap off the night all Lucifer style?”, I tried to joke. He smiled faintly.

“Everything’s alright”, I finally gave in and we fell into silence again. I was focusing on my drink but I did, of course, notice Tom eyeing me from the other side of the trailer, too.

“Why’d you do this thing today?”, I suddenly blurted out. I wasn’t drunk yet, was I?

“Ah”, he said, looking away. After a while he explained: “For shits and giggles, I s’ppose. Do you mind?”

“No”, I asserted. “Well then”, he threw out and downed his drink in one gulp.

I kept my drink a bit longer and he let me finish it in silence. After I was done pouring this awful gasoline down my throat I stood up and returned the glass to the counter - like a good person.

He was still standing there while I was putting the glass back and we were really close. He turned his head to me and breathed quietly: “Do you really not mind?” - “No.”, I answered innocently.

And suddenly he was kissing me again. It came a bit out of left field honestly but it was so gentle and slow this time, not at all like before - that I couldn’t help but let it happen. He put one arm around my waist and the other on my cheek - I gave in, honestly, I put my hands cautiously on his shoulders and kissed him back and --

“Tom”, I said, breaking away from him. “We’re both involved.” - “I know”, he said, looking down, but still keeping a firm grip on my body.

He looked up at me again after a moment and leaned in - and I was gladly reciprocating his kisses, his longing and intense embraces and all else.

I pushed against his chest slightly and he broke the kiss off. “Tom--”, he said. “Is this for shits and giggles, too?”, I asked in a whisper, breathing a bit more heavily than usual, looking away. “No”, he said. He placed his hand under my chin and forced me to look at him.

I should’ve said something, I wanted to say something - but he really was one handsome, seductive devil. With one look I was gone - and I didn’t even know I could be swept away like this.

We tumbled around the room, kissing and grabbing aggressively at each other and I suppose, deep down somewhere, I knew this was exactly what I came here for.

**Author's Note:**

> Tom Welling POV.
> 
> The kissing blooper for reference: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wdi18l7Tt_0
> 
> I was actually writing a Piercifer fanfic when this came to mind and well, seems like I like RPF the most.
> 
> But I might still finish that Piercifer thing, too.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
